Accidentally in Love
by BlackBeautyTwo
Summary: 'Oh my God ' Jack shouted. 'What happen ' Kim asked 'I ..I must be at the singing competition at the 1 o'clock p.m' Jack said worried. 'And what's the clock ? ' Kim asked 'It's 12:30 a.m.' Jack answer. 'We gotta go' Jack said. 'And again : we ..' Kim asked. A KICK love story!


**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter 1 - The meeting**

It is Sunday's next day , Jack and his friends must to go at the Best Songs' Competition and the band was named ,,The White Horses " .

"Alright boys , tomorrow we will take all what we have to win this competition !"

The band is format of the most popular bays in the school: Harry , the president of the students' comites ; Troy , the best athletic in the school , Morris the most intelligent boy in the school and of course , Jack the most beautiful boy in the school. This boys are experts in something , but their voices reunited them.

The special day is coming.

'Come on Morris , you're wake up ?' Jack called Morris.

'Yes , dude. Of course I am ! ' Morris answer.

'But Harry and Troy ? ' Jack added.

'I just called them. They are wake up and ready for action.' Morris said

Is coming ,,The Special Hour" when the boys will be at the competition. Harry , Troy and Morris was in the car and wait Jack in front of his house.

'Come on , dude ! ' Troy said.

Jack walk out speaking on the phone.

'With who do he speak now ?' Harry added.

Jack added the call.

'Guys , i must to go at the dad's company and take him go , I will come then' Jack said.

'OK , but don't forget , the competition start at 1 o'clock p.m.'Moris added.

And the boys go at the competition.

'Is 10 o'clock a.m. i have a lot of time ' Jack said calm.

Jack went at his father's company.

'hello , father ! ' Jack said when he saw him.

'hello , son ! , thank you very much you want coming' Jack's dad said.

'So , what's going on?'Jack asked

'This packet , must be sent at Liverpool Road since 12 a.m. , and I can't go because I am very busy.'Jack's dad added.

'Don't worry , dad ! I will sent the packet for you :) ' Jack said.

'Oh , thank you very mush , son ! Go to the ,,Liverpool Road number 34" and say the packet is from Tor Brewer. I think my friend is not at home but will answer his daughter , you understand? ' Jack's dad said.

'Yes , dad . Don't worry , i'll send the packet.'' Jack added.

'Oh , son' Jack's dad said

'Yes dad ? Wat's happened ? ' Jack said

'Take my car ' Jack's dad said taking the car's keys

'thanks , dad ! ' Jack said happy

Jack take his father's car and go to the ,,Liverpool Road nr. 34'' , listening his favorite song. He started sing and he wasnt's focus at the way and BOM !

Car started to make smoke.

'What the ..?'Jack said scared

'In what do I enter?'Jack added

Jack walked out in the car and he saw the car went into the tree.

'Oh Good !'Jack said worried.

Near the car was a picked up the girl .

'Are you OK? Can you hear me ?'Jack shouted.

'Yes.. but my foot hurts..' Added the girl

'We , we must go on the hospital !' Jack said.

'No , I think I just sprained my are you doing to do with thee car ?'The girl asked Jack

'Oh , don't worry in this regard , I'll go to the Car Service and they will fix it' Jack answered

'But what's happened? I remember I listening music on headphones and when I want to cross the street something hit me , and when I woke up I saw the car and you...'The girl added.

Jack called at the Car Service and came some people to take the car.

'We will go to take the car at the Car Service ..' Jack said

'W..w..we?.' The girl interrupted.

'Yes , and then we will go at the hospital for see what's going on with that knee' Jack said

'Yeah.. it's Ok.' The girl answered.

People of the car service came and Jack with the girl go to saw what's the problem with the car.

'Oh My GOD ! Jack , what's happened with your father's car? He will kill you !' The chief mechanic said.

'Yes.. I know the car don't looks good but maybe we can fix it fast ..'Jack added.

'Oh Jack... go and wait in the hall..' The chief mechanic said worried.

'thank you , thank you , thank you ! ' Jack said excited.

Jack and the girl was waiting in the hall.

'You know.. I don't ask you what's your name.. sorry .. I'm Jack.' Jack said.

'I'm Kim..'The girl said.

And they started talk and suddenly

'Oh my God !' Jack shouted.

'What happen ?' Kim asked

'I ..I must be at the singing competition at the 1 o'clock p.m!' Jack said worried.

'And what's the clock ? ' Kim asked

'It's 12:30 a.m.' Jack answer. 'We gotta go!' Jack said.

'And again : we ..?' Kim asked.

'Yes , we , I haven't time to go at the hospital , so I'll go when I go back.' Jack said.

'Oh and Laney , I'll take your car ! ' Jack said. ( Laney is the chief mechanic)

'What ?! ' Laney asked.

'Sorry , I haven't time to take the bus ' Jack added.

And Jack with Kim go to the Best Songs' Competition .They reached and go to the backstage.

'Jack ! where do you were ? In 5 minutes will start the competition ! ' Troy said.

'Look , I'm sorry I'm late but I'm here now , OK?'

'And the girl ? 'Added Harry.

'Oh , yes , yes : Kim they are Troy , Harry and Morris ; Harry , Troy and Morris , she is Kim' Jack said.

'And where do I stay ? ' Kim asked.

'Oh , you go crowd , near the scene' Jack said.

'Ok' Kim sad and go where Jack said.

'Hey .. but what's happen with this girl ? and why are she here?' Morris asked .

'Well .. I hit her with the car . ' Jack answered.

'What ?!' The guys sad very worried.

'And now , we will listening ,,The White Horses,, ' The introducer said.

The boys come on scene and they sang the cover on Adam Lambert - ,,What do you want from me ,,

Jack's looking all the time at Kim like the song was for she.. The crowd was very happy and the people cheering all the time.

When they finished the song go to backstage where Kim wait them.

'Wow ! guys you are very good ! 'Kim exclaimed.

'thank you very much ! I know we are ! B| ' Harry saId.

And is coming the time when announced the winner band..

'And the long-awaited winner is...' All the people waiting the results..

'The White Horses !' exclaimed the introducer.

All the people has happy and Jack took her in his arms

'..a.. sorry..sorry.' Jack saId.

'AA yeah.. I think I must to go home..' Kim saId..

The boys Walk out the building

'Hey , Jack ... you don't come with us ? ' Morris asked

'A..No , i'll take Kim at home.' Jack answered..

Morris , Troy and Harry go to Morris' mum's car. and Jack with kim walk into the Laney's car.

'Look , Kim.. I'm sorry I destroyed you day ..' Jack said.

'No , Jack.. you mustn't be said.. I like to go with you at the competition ..and I'm very happy you win because you are very talented..

And they both lean in ...and they look in their eyes and... BOOOMMMM.

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story!**

**I really hope you like it !**

**Don't forget to Review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
